ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AM73B
The AM73B is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2008. It was originally produced in China, but since 2016 production has moved to Indonesia. The AM73B features a smaller, double-cutaway, semi-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes on maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with pearl dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with a Quik Change tailpiece, a plastic nut, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AM73B's life cycle. For 2010 the frets were changed from large to medium. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2014 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Infinity R pickups. For 2015 the pearl dot fretboard inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AS73 is a related model with a slightly larger body. Specifications | made = China | madeyrs = 2008–2016 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2016–2020 | colors = Black Flat (BKF) 2008–2011 / Jet Blue Burst Flat (JFL) 2014–2015 / Sunburst Red Flat (SRF) 2013 / Tobacco Flat (TF) 2013–2020 / Transparent Red Flat (TRF) 2012 | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 448mm / 17⅝" | bodywidth = 368mm / 14½" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = 2008–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2008–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = | matneck = 2008–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2008–2018: Rosewood 2019: Laurel 2019: Walnut | nj = Set-in | neck = 2008–2016: Artcore 2017–2020: AS Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 2008–2009: 22 / large 2010–2020: 22 / medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2008–2019: ART-1 2020: Gibraltar Performer | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = Quik Change III | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2008–2013: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | pubridge = 2008–2013: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 2 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = 2008–2014: Pearl dot 2015–2020: White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = 2008–2010: Speed (black) 2011–2020: Sure Grip III (black) }} Images Sources * 2008 Europe catalog (page 48) * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2008 * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2009 * 2011 USA new product catalog (page 19) * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2013 * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2015 * 2016 Japan catalog (page 47) * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2017 * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AM73B product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models